Harry's Book 5 DatingGirlfriend Replacements
by ballerinadoll9
Summary: Sorry original title won't fit! This is basically each chapter is a girl Harry could of and should have dated rather than Cho, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Book 5 Dating/Girlfriend Replacements

A/N: Okay this seemed like it would be a fun one to write though I'm not sure how many people I'll go with and also how many reasons each, so there will be a big difference in the way the chapters are written and of course I'll save my favorite girls for last, like a finale you know? Send your suggestions via review! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: laughs hysterically that's a good one, me owning Harry Potter, nearly wet myself laughing at that idea…

Chapter One: Pansy Parkinson

1.) Now of course the number one reason for Cho haters like me is she's NOT CHO CHANG!

2.) Well, for starters, it would have annoyed the heck out of Malfoy (I notice he seems to have a lot of that in him…).

3.) Malfoy wouldn't have been able to make fun of Harry quite as much or so-called "blood-traitors".

4.) Harry would have had the inside scoop on the Slytherin quidditch team or at least a bit more than he usually does (hear there will be no quidditch in movie five).

5.) Harry would have not had to go through with the whole awkward Cedric thing, right?

6.) And last but not least (hey, you try coming up with a billion reasons Harry should date the Parkinson chick), it would have set off that totally ridiculous rumor about him and Hermione set off by Rita Skeeter, yeah?

A/N: okay last one I promise. I kept thinking of ideas, weird isn't it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed feel free to ask any questions or be the critical, pessimistic Simon Cowells I know we all are or can be at heart!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok major thanks to everyone who reviewed I like your reasoning so I have decided to add a segment each week being announced at the end of the chapter. This week's is Memorable Comments About Cho Chang. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? If I owned those books and all legal rights to them do you think there would be reason for anyone to write something like this? I should think not!

Chapter Two: The Two Unidentified Gryffindor Girls

1.) Once again, not Cho Chang.

2.)Well they could look like anything and have any personality. No one knows but Ms. Rowling, they're sooooo mysterious they could easily fit Harry well.

3.) People who were against ships such as this one being written against would be thrilled to know that the ship has sunk. (I know it didn't make sense when I read it back, but it's hard to say in words…you know what I mean?)

4.) It would have gotten Harry a lot more experience. Or you know if the girl wasn't a total slut bucket it might not have, but it's all so vague with these mysterious girls…

5.) MORE CHARACTERS YAY! Big fun to read about more people.

6.) It would leave all the other girls I am going to write about free to be with other people that fans cheer for them to be with (for example, a Ron/Hermione shipper would be pleased to know that there is less a chance of Harry getting in the way and may use that as an argument with a Harry/Hermione shipper). Comes in handy for all those thinking the Michael Corner, Cho Chang thing is sweet (I personally I have no opinion in the matter, but hey, someone's got to!)

7.) And of course, more people for us to relate ourselves to! How sweet would it be to say, "OMG how sweet is it that on a personality quiz for hp I got Harry's girlfriend, you know the one he dated instead of Cho Chang! The unidentified GG, so maybe she even has my name!" or something like that.

OK, it's time for MEMORABLE COMMENTS ABOUT CHO CHANG

So, I am going to say I have to take if from MikoKriszty who says,

"…'Why shouldn't she date him' and there's one major but enough reason: SHE'S AN A#HOLE! AND A B!&H!"

Thanks to MikoKriszty for that lovely comment. Next chapter's extra: What do you think of the Cho Chang/Michael Corner thing even if you are indifferent as am I!

Submit it along with your reviews!

A/N: ok this chapter was harder than it originally sounded so I must thank you all again and ask you to continue reading and as stupid as they may be please check out my other stories even if you hate them and flame them. I apologize for the vague and misunderstandings caused by this chapter which had fun stuff to write. Umm…ok nothing else, review pretty please! Hopefully I can live up to your expectations and I am running out of people so suggest what you want.


	3. Chapter 3

OK in honor of Hermione Granger's birthday I have decided to post this chapter! Yeah!

Disclaimer: NO it's not mine if it was I wouldn't have killed of one of my favorite characters in the fifth book like Rowling did…

* * *

Chapter Three: Hermione Granger 

1.) She's not Cho Chang! DUH!

2.) She's supersmart. Don't say that isn't a word because I'll say it is now.

3.) She's already friends with Harry.

4.) _Maybe_ if _Harry_ asked her out it would have given a certain _Ron Weasley_ courage to ask her out when they broke up (hint-hint). My personal favorite, this one.

5.) She's obviously pretty if Viktor Krum liked her, right? With all of them Beauxbatons girls over there.

6.) She's caring I mean who really starts a house elves rights thing unless they are like overly caring or something (a quality I lack big time, esp. with my little sister, ya know?).

7.) She's a lot of people's (cough mine cough) favorite character or in their top 5-10 list.

8.) Now they could be like me and instead of denying rumors begun by Rita Skeeter they could have fun with them and act like they were, you know, have a little fun with it.

9.) It would have made all the Hermione/Harry shippers (sharpens knives and pitchforks whilst lighting torches) very, very, very happy (grrrr).

10.) They're eyes combined make hazel (I know that's lame but I thought what the heck might as well throw it in there).

11.) She wouldn't have gone out with idiot Viktor Krum.

12.) It could be a well proven fact that the Potter men like muggle borns hehe.

13.) They would look good together, I'll admit.

14.) They are both only children.

15.) They were both raised with a muggle background.

And now for a very special addition: Why he hasn't, isn't, and won't ever date(d) Hermione.

A.) Well, they're both only children so they'd be kind of lonely as far as immediate family goes. (Though originally she was supposed to have a little sister, but that would repeat history too much.)

B.) Like I said before, both only children, they have become more like brother and sister, that kind of friendship.

C.) BECAUSE THEY BOTH SHOULD AND WILL MARRY INTO THE WEASLEY FAMILY! Cough, who said that, cough? Keep it down!

A/N: ok fun to write cuz mione is one of my favorites of all book characters, and I'll tell you the best compliment was in fourth grade, when the movie had come out, first one that is, after I had read the book and seen the movie, but anywho, my teacher (who my sister got this year ironically) told me I reminded her of Hermione cuz I had that hand raising thing going on. It was awesome but that has nothing to do with this chapter so press the button and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Luna Lovegood

1.) She's not she-who-must-not-be-named (Cho Chang) (me: who said that?).

2.) He took her to the party in HBP so you know yeah. I don't know don't ask.

3.) They would have really cute kids together! Not that they'd um, you know, be doing anything that might land them kids at that time, at least I hope not!

4.) There are a lot of Luna/Harry shippers, and I must say as it kills me, SIGH, Neville could get with Ginny or Hermione, rearranging all of the obvious ships to a somewhat comfortable set of ships.

5.) Luna is a flippin' sweet character.

6.) Hey, he never would have had to break up with Ginny in HBP, thus breaking her poor heart, not to mention it would be Luna in danger, so that when she gets killed over it, he'll still have Ginny. But I would not kill off Luna, I love her character so much. NOT THAT WAY PERVERTS!

7.) Ron might possibly stop making fun of her.

8.) Seeing as she's in Ravenclaw, their kids would be super sweet with all that smartness plus all of Harry's sweet qualities. Fo Sho (sorry I only wish I was ghetto).

Well that's all I got. OK, this week's extra, quote of the day.

I must say this one is inspirational, my favorite of all time, thanks to a certain favorite marauder of mine.

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." From "Padfoot Returns", _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, 2000.

I dare you to say you don't like this quote!

Next week tune in for quotes by Severus Snape (a.k.a. Snivellus).

A/N: ok all of you Luna/Harry shippers, there it is. I have a few more chapters to go still. I want reviews even if u hate it or it's just one word, please review! I love to read all of your opinions it helps me to write each chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Lavender Brown

1.) She's not Cho Chang.

2.) If Harry went out with her then Ron might not have and gone straight for Hermione in book 6.

3.) Since she's really hyper-active and talkative (like me cough) would be able to say that Harry Potter actually pays attention to girls like her (and cough me cough).

4.) Hey she's in his year and house and so it would be less awkward.

5.) She doesn't play quidditch so he wouldn't have to worry about her getting mad if Gryffindor beat their sorry butts!

6.) Ginny would be able to have a valid reason to beat her up.

7.) In the sense that it might be a parallel universe thing then Cho might date Ron and then we would all still want to beat her up and still want to beat Lavender up too.

8.) Finally, last but not least, we wouldn't have to put up with her much in the future books (which is the one good thing about Harry dating Cho Chang in the first place).

Today's special extra: Time for some quidditch trivia!

What is the first name of the namesake of the Wronski Feint?

A. Wronski

B. Viktor

C. Josef

D. Dagmar

Do do do dodo do do do, do do do do dooooo dododododo. Do do do do do do do do, do (pause) dodo do do do do. Do do do dodo do do do, dodo, do do do do dooooo dododododo, do do do dodo do do do, dodo, do (pause) dodo do do do do (bum bum). (aka the jepordy song.)

And the answer is C, Josef. Josef Wronski, Wronski was his last name, Viktor was the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum's name and Dagmar is just some name my friend who takes German likes.

Tune in next time for more Quidditch trivia…

* * *

A/N: OK I am so tired (in drama for our public service announcement we did some MSU bashing, being the U of M fans my friend KC and I are.) So yeah but I do have a half day tomorrow so I'll write more chapters and probably start up this new story I've been thinking about and update my other one. But okay, please review, you know it means so much to me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo sorry I have taken so long, I've been in the midst of emotional trauma, but it has come to my attention that I am running out of people, so only a few more chapters unfortunately. So if you have any suggestions please get them in to me, but do not include any reasons incase it happens to be my finale character that I chose when I wrote the first chapter.

And I'm also using teen trauma and my own overactive imagination (you can say that again!) that I have decided to write a book! Maybe this time I'll actually get it done? Who knows but my friend found a site where you can post original or real stories or something so if anyone's interested let me know and I'll hand out the link and post the first chapter when I finish it to see what people think of it.

And Happy Halloween by the way! My favorite holiday! Hope it treated you well!

Chapter Six: Hannah Abbot

She's not Cho Chang.

Well she's in Hufflepuff so now I have someone from each Hogwarts house included! Yay for me! And her I guess, I mean it is Harry!

It's so unexpected, and J.K. Rowling loves plot twists I've discovered.

Her personality is soooo vague it just might work.

She could have convinced that Ernie kid that it wasn't Harry who was doing all that crap in his second year! No wait this is book five…

Both their names start with an "H" and the second letter is "A".

And as far as we know she isn't a death eater or anything, and her family isn't like that because we know her mom died for going against them or not joining them? Which brings us to another point…

And finally, both know what it's like to lose parents.

And now for you favorite Harry Potter Game Show, it's time to play, "Who Said 'It'?"

You know the rules, there is a quote from the Harry Potter books, using the word 'it', and you guess who said the quote. For extra points, you can guess from which book, chapter, page, etc. it is taken from. Good Luck!!

And today's quote is:

"Was it male or female?"

Was this infamous 'it' quote said by:

Professor Dumbledore

Harry Potter

Luna Lovegood

Draco Malfoy

Good luck! Send in your answer and all of the winners will be mentioned in the next chapter! The grand champion who can guess the most of the following:

The Harry Potter book it's from

Who it's being said to

What chapter

What page

The place it's said at

Good luck all you readers! Answers posted next chapter!

A/N: Ok the random quote was when I hoped to do a bit of research for one of my facts (which I just looked up online) and opened to this page because it was bookmarked. I was looking for quotes with the word 'it' and it jumped out at me. Well good luck with that and thanks for all you suggestions, reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I can't think of barely anyone else so do do do do for my birthday I present the final chapter, and thanks to all of you for your kind reviews!! Maybe I'll write a sequal, involving Ron and Lavender? Lol ok well here it is……

Chapter Eight and Last: Ginny Weasley

She's not Cho Chang

She's a good quidditch player

They could have a kid that looks like Lily

They get together anyway so it doesn't matter really, just speeding up the process

He will get to be inlaws with Ron! Yay!

It's a popular ship

She's a popular character

She's a Gryffindor

It's been obvious for quite a while (thanks to The choco-holic for that one)

If Harry would start spending time with her then he'd spend less with Ron and Hermione, making them spend more time together, and finally getting them together as well.

And finally the bestest most truest and importantest reason ever…

IT'S THE FREAKIN' BEST SHIP EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So there you have it, the many girls Harry should have dated instead of Cho Chang, some better than others as this chapter tells, and there are many others out there.

And the answer to last chapter's quote question is Harry Potter, from book 6. One of the final chapter.

Thanks so much everyone for reviews!! Look for more stories to come hopefully! Any story requests, I will be happy to grant, so give me a ring. Thanks once again for making another successful story.


End file.
